The Time Meddlers
by LittleMoonlightLover
Summary: Nadat dingen vreselijk fout zijn gegaan in de oorlog, besluiten Harry en Hermelien om terug te gaan in de tijd om de oorlog te stoppen van te gebeuren. In het begin lijkt alles goed te gaan, maar dan... (Ik ben niet de originele auteur van dit verhaal, ik vertaal het enkel)
1. Proloog

_Harry Potter en alle personages, etc behoren tot J.K. Rowling._

_Ook dit verhaal behoort niet tot mij. Ik heb de eer gekregen dit fantastische verhaal te vertalen en ik hoop dat ik het goed zal doen. Dit verhaal behoort tot __witowsmp__._

**The Time Meddlers: Om een nieuwe toekomst te creëren, moet je teruggaan naar het begin.**

**Proloog**

_Dit verhaal begint met een andere versie van De Relieken van de Dood waar alles fout ging. Het verklapt een aantal dingen van dat boek, dus als je de proloog leest, kan je wat verward zijn, maar normaalgezien is het niet nodig om het gelezen te hebben om de rest van dit verhaal te begrijpen. Het meeste van deze proloog is een samenvatting, hoewel tijdens het verdere verloop van dit verhaal er flashbacks kunnen komen van scènes waar er nu alleen maar licht over wordt gegaan. Het hoofdverhaal begint achter dit._

"Hagrid?" smeekte Harry wanhopig terwijl hij zich worstelde uit de brokstukken dat veroorzaakt was door het neerstorten van Sirius' oude motorfiets. Hij was de Duffelings aan het verlaten voor de laatste keer met behulp van een strategie van 6 dubbelen van zichzelf die wisseldrank hadden ingenomen en al reizend met verschillende bewakers. Harry's bewaker was Hagrid en ze waren gedwongen een noodlanding te maken. Hedwig was al gedood tijdens het transport, geraakt door een verdwaalde Avada Kedavra. De-Jongen-Die-Bleef-Leven bloedde aan het hoofd terwijl hij uit het modderige water stapte naar de grote figuur toe die op de grond lag.

Harry moest de gal inslikken dat in zijn keel kwam door het afschuwelijke zicht dat hem begroette. De bloederige gedaante van zijn eerste vriend lag languit op het gras met een lang, scherp stuk hout dat uit zijn borst stak. Hij was doorboord toen hij op de verkeerde plek was geland – recht bovenop een oude, houten omheining.

"Ha…rry," worstelde de stervende half-reus om te zeggen terwijl tranen zich in de _Uitverkorene_ zijn ogen begonnen te verzamelen.

"Ik ben hier," kon Harry uitbrengen al knielende naast Rubeus. Hij was snel aan het knipperen om huilen te voorkomen.

"Het…spijt me, dat ik je niet de hele weg kon dragen." Hagrid' s ogen werden donker toen zijn lichaam verslapte.

"Nee! Hagrid!" riep Harry en tranen rolden over zijn wangen.

De bijna-zeventien-jaar-oude jongen knipperde en vond zich juist buiten het Nest bevond met Hermelien, Remus en Ginny. Plotseling verscheen een bezem zich boven hen en schoot naar de grond toe. Tops landde met een lange slip dat aarde en steentjes in het rond stuurde, maar de andere passagier van de viavia, een lange jongeman met rood haar, viel plat op zijn gezicht.

"Ron!" schreeuwden Hermelien en Ginny terwijl ze naar de slappe gedaante renden. Harry keek toe in shock.

"Het spijt me zo," zei Tops, die aan het huilen was. "Bellatrix kreeg hem te pakken met de doodsvloek en ik kon zijn lichaam niet achterlaten."

Hermelien begon te beven en viel op haar knieën. Wanneer Harry naar haar toeging, voelde hij opnieuw hoe nieuwe tranen begonnen te vallen tijdens deze verschrikkelijke nacht. Hij knielde tussen Hermelien en Ginny, een arm leggend rond ieder meisje's schouder, terwijl ze samen rouwden voor weer een nieuw verlies op deze afschuwelijke dag.

Hij knipperde opnieuw en stond toen met Hermelien en Marcel wanneer een helder witte wezel sprak met Arthur Wemel 's stem en hen informeerde over Charlie's dood.

xoxox

De beelden bleven sneller en sneller komen, maakten Harry de ergste momenten van het voorbije jaar herleven terwijl hij sliep.

Hij zag Omber, die hij eerder had verlamd, Avada Kedavra Arthur Wemel van achteren op de dag dat Harry, Marcel en Hermelien inbraken in het ministerie om een Gruzielement van Dorothea. Harry had besloten om een aantal dreuzelgeborenen te bevrijden die de voormalige Hoog Inquisiteur aan het ondervragen was. Het was weer eens een dood dat Harry zichzelf voor kon verwijten. Dat was de dag waarop Harry leerde dat alleen maar zijn vijanden verlammen hen toestond om meer mensen te doden. Hij reducto'd Omber in het hoofd, haar dodend terwijl ze nog steeds Arthur's dood aan het vieren was.

Harry vond zichzelf dan kwesties van de Ochtendprofeet te lezen dat Hermelien had kunnen verkrijgen op verschillende momenten tijdens hun reis door het platteland. De één beschrijf hoe de Wemels allemaal waren afgeslacht als bloed-verraders; een ander zei hetzelfde over de Leeflangs. Wanneer ook beide Parvati Patil en Cho Chang waren vermoord, realiseerde Harry zich dat elke meisje waarmee hij ooit is uitgegaan, in het vizier genomen was en nu dood is. Die kwestie verklaarde dat alle voormalige personeel van Zweinstein, met uitzondering van Sneep – het nieuwe schoolhoofd – was vermoord terwijl ze probeerden te voorkomen dat andere studenten vermoord werden. Natuurlijk deed de Profeet het voor als het recht dat plaatsvond in plaats van de gruwelijke Holocaust, dat het werkelijk was. Een andere kwestie zei dat Remus en zijn zwangere vrouw, Tops, ook gedood waren, en prees het Ministerie voor hun strijd tegen weerwolven en hun partners.

Terwijl zijn nachtmerrie verdergaat, bevindt hij zich in Huize Malfidus, kijkend hoe Marcel Bellatrix Van Detta doodt juist voordat hij gesectumsempra'd wordt in de rug door een doodsbange Draco Malfidus. Dobby, die hen kwam redden, greep Harry, Hermelien en de stervende Marcel en verdwijnselde hen uit zijn voormalig huis terwijl hij neergestoken werd door Lucius Malfidus, zijn voormalige eigenaar.

xoxox

"Harry," een stem riep de Jongen-Die-Bleef-Leven uit de droomwereld en in zijn levende nachtmerrie. "Harry!"

Hij opende zijn ogen om de wazige figuur te zien van zijn enige metgezel tijdens deze hele lijdensweg. Hij had het moeilijk niet te huilen toen hij zich herinnerde dat de krulharige jonge vrouw de enige vriend was die hij nog over had op deze wereld. Voorzichtig plaatste ze zijn bril op zijn gezicht zodat hij zijn blik kon focussen. Terwijl hij naar haar staarde, besefte hij - niet voor de eerste keer - dat ze erg mooi was. Tijdens het rouwen van Marcels dood, waren Harry en Hermelien meer naar elkaar toe gegroeid en gaven toe romantische gevoelens voor elkaar te hebben. In het begin had Harry geprobeerd zijn gevoelens te ontkennen om haar te beschermen, maar ze wees hem erop dat ze al dood gewenst was door met hem te associëren of dat ze nu van de voordelen profiteerde of niet.

"Goedemorgen, liefje," antwoordde Harry met een kleine grijns.

Ze glimlachte en gaf hem een klein kusje voordat ze hem vertelde dat "De toverdrank is klaar," met een serieuze uitdrukking.

Zijn gezicht nam een grimmige uitdrukking aan toen hij zei, "Heel goed. Dan veronderstel ik dat het vandaag de dag is."

Ze hebben de laatste maanden gespendeerd, wanneer ze niet aan het kussen waren, aan het leren van zoveel magie als mogelijk is. Harry, Hermelien en Marcel waren beginnen werken aan het bekomen van faunaten net nadat ze het Nest hadden verlaten, maar geen van hen had de transformatie kunnen bereiken tot ongeveer een maand nadat Marcel was gestorven. Nu kunnen Harry en Hermelien allebei transformeren in een dier, voor al het goede dat het hen kon doen. De toverdrank die nu klaar was, echter, was wat ze geloofden de enige mogelijkheid om de oorlog te winnen. Het was een wanhopige maatregel, maar dit waren ook wanhopige tijden.

Tijdens het onderzoeken van enkele boeken die ze had meegenomen van Grimboudplein toen ze daar leefden, stuitte ze op een moeilijke toverdrank dat je toelaat je geest en ziel een bepaald aantal verjaardagen terug te sturen in je eigen lichaam. De hoeveelheid van 1 van de ingrediënten bepaalt het aantal verjaardag terug te gaan. Ze kozen er zeven. Eenmaal ingenomen, zou de reiziger één uur hebben om het te activeren. De enige manier om het te activeren, is te sterven. Wanneer het niet geactiveerd is, zal de drinker hoe dan ook sterven, maar niet terug in de tijd reizen. Hetzelfde zal gebeuren wanneer de drank niet exact juist is gemaakt.

Harry en Hermelien besloten dat deze wereld amper waard was om in te leven zelfs als Voldemort verslagen was. Ze besloten om beiden terug te gaan in de tijd om dingen te veranderen, want geen van beiden wilden achtergelaten worden in deze wereld.

Hermelien zuchtte. "Heb je het briefje klaar?"

Hij knikte en nam een rolletje perkament van de tafel naast hem. Na hun ontsnapping uit Huize Malfidus, hadden ze voor een paar dagen liggen slapen onder de blote sterrenhemel voordat ze op een verlaten hut stuitten. Hermelien was erin geslaagd het onder de Fideliusbezwering te plaatsen met Harry als Geheimhouder, wat hen bewees dat niemand het bezat. Haar opzoekingswerk had aangetoond dat als iemand rechtmatig een eigendom bezat, dan alleen de eigenaar de bezwering kon uitvoeren. Echter, als niemand het bezat, dan kon iedereen het verbergen met die spreuk. De conditie van de hut had aangetoond dat niemand er een voet had ingezet voor zeker honderd jaar. Hoe dan ook, ze hadden snel alles kunnen herstellen met magie, zelfs het fabriceren van hun eigen badkamer dat spreuken gebruikte in plaats van leidingen.

Hermelien knoopte Harry's briefje vast aan een uil die ze hebben kunnen vangen toen het een brief aan het bezorgen was. Ze hadden het zien vliegen met een briefje aan zijn poot en Harry sommeerde het. Hermelien was er boos over geweest totdat ze zag dat de brief een verslag was om meer modderbloedjes te vinden om op te pakken. Het briefje dat Harry had geschreven zei eenvoudig:

_Hey Marten-jongen,_

_Ik dacht gewoon dat ik je het zou laten weten dat ik al je Gruzielementen heb vernietigd behalve Nagini._

_Nog een fijne dag toegewenst._

_Harry Potter_

Het idee achter het briefje was om Vilijn te laten denken over waar zijn Gruzielementen zich bevonden en hopend dat Harry zijn gedachten kon lezen door hun connectie om die informatie te krijgen voordat ze terug gingen in de tijd.

xoxox

Ongeveer een uur nadat de uil naar Voldemort was gestuurd, greep Harry zijn litteken terwijl hij op de vloer zonk in ondraaglijke pijn. Hermelien keek hulpeloos toe wanneer Harry het uitschreeuw van de pijn. Eindelijk sprak hij. "De boodschapper gedood…die de brief gaf. Bescherm Nagini! Aan het controleren Mergel huis… voor ring."

Ze zag hem in ondraaglijke pijn schreeuwen juist voor het zeggen van, "Kwaad…ring verdwenen! Grot controlerend voor medaillon."

Ongeveer vijftig minuten later, schreeuwde Harry wanneer bloed van zijn litteken begon te druppelen, "Goudgrijp of Zweinstein? Allebei veilig. Ik zal Bella haar kluis laten controleren voor mij wanneer ik naar Zweinstein ga… Ahhhh, litteken doet pijn!"

"Dat is genoeg!" zei Hermelien en ze nam Harry in haar armen. "Sluit je geest. We hebben genoeg geleerd. Je had gelijk over Bellatrix' kluis, en we weten nu dat de laatste in Zweinstein is. Dat zou genoeg informatie moeten zijn."

Hij opende langzaam zijn ogen en focuste op Hermelien. "Je hebt gelijk." Hij haalde een diepe adem. "Als…als iets fout gaat, ik wil je laten weten dat," Hij haalde diep adem en keek haar in de ogen. "ik hou van je."

Ze glimlachte naar hem voor te zeggen, "Ik hou van je, ook." En kuste hem.

Toen ze uit elkaar gingen, zei Harry, "Ok, heb je de injecties klaar?"

Ze knikte grimmig. "Ja. Eenmaal we de drankjes hebben ingeslikt, moeten we in staat zijn om, om onszelf snel en pijnloos te doden."

"Afgezien van de naald." voegde hij toe.

Ze zuchtte. "Onvermijdelijk."

Ze ging in een andere kamer en kwam terug met een dienblad met 2 glazen van een smerig ruikend, donkergroene vloeistof en twee medische naalden. Na het neerzetten van het dienblad, overhandigde ze Harry één van de glazen en nam de andere voor zichzelf. "Op tweede kansen."

Hij grinnikte en tikte haar glas met het zijne. "Op tweede kansen." Beiden dwongen ze zichzelf om de volledige inhoud in één slok op te drinken, want ze wisten dat ze nooit meer hun smaakpapillen eraan zouden onderwerpen.

Hermelien nam dan de twee naalden en gaf er één aan haar geliefde. "Herinner je je hoe je een ader vindt?"

Hij knikte alvorens langzaam de naald in zijn linker onderarm te steken terwijl zij hetzelfde deed. Hij kromp ineen, maar slaagde erin om een vaste hand te houden. "Dat was niet zo erg," was zijn commentaar.

"Jah," antwoordde ze.

Hij leegde dan de giftige inhoud van de naald en verwijderde het. Hij keek op om te zien dat zij hetzelfde had gedaan. Het gif was zeer snel werkend en hij kon zijn zicht voelen vervagen terwijl hij heel erg slaperig werd. Harry nam zijn liefste in een omarming en fluisterde in haar oor, "Ik wil in jouw armen sterven, Hermelien."

"Ik ook," zei ze. Dat was het laatste dat Harry hoorde voor hij bewusteloos viel. Een ogenblik later, viel Hermelien naar voren toen Harry verdween. Exact vijf seconden na dat, verdween Hermelien.

xoxox

Harry vond zichzelf op zijn buik liggend op de grond. Na even te luisteren, besloot hij dat hij helemaal alleen was, en stond dan op. Een minuut later besefte hij dat hij naakt was, maar was er niet bezorgd over omdat hij toch alleen was. Hij realiseerde ook dat hij nog steeds zeventien jaar oud was in plaats van elf.

Plotseling hoorde hij een geluid en voelde zich verlegen, wensend dat hij kleren droeg. Hij zag een wit gewaad voor hem verschijnen, greep het en trok het snel aan. Dan volgde hij het geluid dat klonk als een gewond dier, tot hij een stem achter zich hoorde.

"Harry?" Hij zou de stem van zijn geliefde overal kunnen herkennen. De stem dat hem aanmoedigde om de beste persoon te worden dat hij kon zijn voor de laatste zeven jaar klonk onzeker.

Hij draaide zich om haar aan te kijken, opmerkend dat ze een gelijkaardig gewaad droeg. "Hermelien, ik ben zo blij dat je hier bij mij bent, maar weet jij waar 'hier' is?"

Ze keek naar beneden. "Ik, ik vraag me af of iets mis ging, maar, maar ik zag je verdwijnen. Ik…"

"Ik moet toegeven dat ik verrast ben dat jullie beiden op de manier aankwamen zoals jullie deden," kwam een stem dat geen van beiden voor meer dan een jaar gehoord hadden. Ze draaiden zich om Albus Perkamentus voor hen te zien staan. Hij had een neutrale uitdrukking op zijn gezicht en Harry kon zijn dat zijn beide handen ongeschonden waren.

"Zijn we dood?" vroeg Hermelien. "Heeft het drankje gefaald?"

Zijn hoofd schuddend, antwoordde de oude tovenaar, "Nee, het drankje heeft niet gefaald en jullie zijn niet dood. We zijn echter aan wat men kan beschouwen als een kruispunt, waar dood en leven elkaar kan ontmoeten." Hij richtte zijn aandacht op Harry. "Je hebt onbedoeld iets heel goeds gedaan. Zie je, ik had Severus opgedragen…"

"SNEEP!" gromde Harry kwaad, "Hij vermoordde u!"

"Mijn beste jongen, ik ben bang dat je niet alle relevante informatie hebt."

"Wat?" vroeg hij, verward, terwijl Hermelien keek alsof ze een ingeving had gekregen.

"Het maakte deel uit van uw plan," verklaarde ze, en nu glimlachte Albus. "Maar…hoe kan je je eigen dood plannen?"

"Voor de goed georganiseerde geest, de dood is…"

"maar het volgende grote avontuur," vervolledigde Harry. "Maar,"

"Naast het uitstellen van de jonge Malfidus' loopbaan als moordenaar, in de hoop het te voorkomen, het bood ook een barmhartig einde aan mijn eigen lijden." Hij pauzeerde voor een ogenblik alvorens te zeggen, "Ik was aan het sterven van de wonde die mijn hand verwoestte. Het zou extreem pijnlijk geweest zijn. Op die manier was ik in staat om…"

"Te sterven met waardigheid." Vulde Harry aan.

"Ja, juffrouw Griffel." Hij keerde terug naar Harry terwijl het kreunen van de andere gedaante luider werd. "Zoals ik al zei voordat we afdwaalden, Harry, Schoolhoofd Sneep was verondersteld je te informeren dat je litteken een stukje bevat van Voldemort 's ziel…"

"Een Gruzielement?" vroeg Harry verschrikt. Hermelien sloeg verrast een hand voor haar mond.

"Ja," hij knikte, "alhoewel ik hem niet heb verteld dat het dat is. In elke geval, hij moest je vertellen dat je jezelf moet toestaan te sterven. Als je dat deed, geloofde ik dat dat het Gruzielement zou vernietigen, zoals gebleken is." Hij gebaarde naar het afzichtelijke schepsel dat nog steeds geluid maakte. Harry begon er naar te staren tot Perkamentus zijn keel schraapte. "Ik had gepland voor jou om Voldemort je te laten doden. Ik geloof dat het feit dat jullie bloed delen, je zal toestaan te overleven. Hoe dan ook, jullie hebben een manier gevonden om jullie leven op te offeren en te leven. Je zal het Gruzielement niet meer hebben wanneer je terugkeert naar je jongere lichaam. Dat betekent dat je niet zal beschikken over een connectie met Voldemort, noch zal je Sisselspraak kunnen spreken."

"Een klein offer maar," mompelde Harry. Hermelien knikte instemmend.

De voormalige schoolhoofd's uitdrukking werd hard. "Ik moet zeggen dat ik verrast ben dat jij, juffrouw Griffel, deel zou uitmaken van deze regeling. Je kent de wetten van het tijdreizen; verschrikkelijke dingen gebeuren wanneer er met tijd gemoeid is. Het zou me niet verbazen als je de dingen erger maakt."

"Hoe kan dat zijn?" vroeg Harry sarcastisch. "Iedereen waar we om geven is dood."

Somber antwoordde Albus, "Ik hoop dat je het antwoord op die vraag niet zal ontdekken."

"We weten wie Voldemort volgt en wie ze zijn. We weten ook waar de Gruzielementen zijn. Wat kan er fout lopen?" vroeg de Jongen-Die-Bleef-Leven.

"Nu heb je me bang gemaakt." zei Hermelien nerveus.

"Ik moet zeggen dat ik teleurgesteld ben, Harry, dat je een Zwadderaar's uitweg hebt gekozen in plaats van Voldemort te confronteren zoals een Griffoendor." zei Perkamentus bedroefd.

Harry's gezicht verhardde. "Ik ben geen lafaard! Iedereen laat altijd Vilijn de omstandigheden van zijn gevechten bepalen. Nu sta ik tegenover Voldemort op mijn voorwaarden - niet de zijne!"

Hermelien voegde toe, "Hij heeft al te veel schade veroorzaakt. En met niet enkel onze geliefden – iedereens geliefden! Er is toch sowieso geen enkele manier om in te breken in Goudgrijp en Zweinstein!"

Plotseling, realiseerde Harry iets. "Dit was allemaal volgens uw plan, is het niet? U plande voor beide Zweinstein én het Ministerie om onder te gaan zonder slag of stoot. U kon Schobbejak de namen van elke Dooddoener op het Ministerie verteld hebben! Zelfs als hij u niet geloofd had, konden leden van de Order die op het Ministerie werkten ze ontmaskeren of zelfs doden! In plaats daarvan veroordeelde u hem tot de dood!" Perkamentus keek naar beneden, niet in staat om Harry aan te kijken. "U kon brieven gestuurd hebben naar elke ouder om hun kind niet naar Zweinstein te sturen voor u stierf, of Anderling het laten doen hebben achteraf, in plaats daarvan deed u niets!"

"Ik had gehoopt dat Severus in staat zou geweest zijn doden te voorkomen…"

"Zo, dat was uw geweldige plan? Sneep als schoolhoofd hebben om te verzekeren dat studenten alleen maar gemarteld worden en aangeleerd worden om Dooddoeners te zijn in plaats van vermoord te worden!"

Nog steeds niet in staat om Harry onder ogen te komen, zei Albus, "Ik verondersteld dat het wel klinkt…"

"En nu we er toch over bezig zijn, waarom heeft u me niet getraind om te vechten, en magische valstrikken op te sporen? U nam een volledig jaar om me iets te vertellen wat normaalgezien alleen maar een paar uur zou genomen hebben om uit te leggen!" Hij nam diep adem. "U wist dat u niet meer in staat zou zijn om me te trainen na dat jaar, maar u koos ervoor me in het ongewisse te laten over hoe ik Voldemort moest bevechten, hopende dat mijn geluk stand zou houden. Ik kan het niet geloven…"

"Harry," zei Hermelien zacht terwijl ze een hand op zijn schouder plaatste. Hij begon onmiddellijk.

"Ik moet toegeven," zei Albus, "dat ik blij ben dat je liefde hebt gevonden, alhoewel ik verrast was dat het met juffrouw Griffel was."

Harry antwoordde kalm, "Het duurde totdat ik niemand anders meer overhad om te realiseren hoe geweldig ze is." Hij nam opnieuw diep adem." Het spijt me dat ik naar u geroepen heb, mijnheer. Ik ben er zeker van dat u uw redenen had."

"Ik had er inderdaad," zei Perkamentus, "maar ik kan inzien dat ik verschillende fouten heb gemaakt en je hebt het recht om kwaad te zijn. Ik wens bijna dat ik terug in de tijd kon reizen om mijn ergste vergissingen ongedaan te maken." Zuchtend, vervolgde hij, "Ik wens jullie het allerbest met jullie tijd-inmenging, en hoop dat de dingen voor het beste uitdraaien. Goedendag."

Harry knipperde en hoorde plotseling iets groots op een deur bonzen. Hij keek rond zich om te zien dat hij op de vloer van een hut lag en Dirk Duffeling op een zetel vlakbij aan het liggen was met een doodsbange uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

Oom Herman kwam binnenstormen, een geweer in zijn handen houdend. Hij slikte en zei met een zachte, angstige stem, "Wie is daar? Ik waarschuw je – ik ben gewapend!"

Even was het stil. Toen – KRAAK!

De deur viel naar beneden om een enorme man te onthullen met een grote baard die met een vriendelijke stem zei, "Sorry van dat."

* * *

Dit was het dan. Mijn eerste hoofdstuk van een toch wel lang verhaal. Ik moet toegeven dat het langer duurde om te vertalen dan ik verwacht had. Laat me weten hoe ik het heb gedaan en zeker wanneer ik bepaalde Harry Potter begrippen fout heb. Ik ben het namelijk zo gewoon om alles in het Engels te lezen dat ik wel eens vergeet hoe het in het Nederlands genoemd wordt. Ik zoek het wel op, maar niet alles kan je zo direct vinden ;-)

Review alsjeblieft, want ik wil heel graag weten hoe ik het deed voor mijn eerste vertaling en tot de volgende keer!

xxx

LittleMoonlightLover (LML)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1 – de Wegisweg**

Het nam al Harry's wilskracht om niet recht naar Hagrid toe te lopen en hem stevig te omarmen. Op dat moment moest hij tranen van vreugde wegknipperen bij het zien van zijn eerste vriend. Hij stond vlug op en verloor bijna zijn evenwicht. Hij was het gewend veel groter te zijn en was een beetje gedesoriënteerd in zijn jongere lichaam. Hij grinnikte toen de half-reus de deur ophief en het terug in zijn lijst zette. Hij kon het niet laten de eerste te zijn om te spreken en nam een stap naar voren.

"Hallo, mijnheer," zei hij beleefd, "Mag ik vragen wat uw naam is?"

"Het kan mij niet schelen wat uw naam is, mijnheer!" riep oom Herman, "U maakt zich schuldig aan huisvredebreuk. Als u niet onmiddellijk weggaat, zal ik gedwongen zijn u neer te schieten!"

Hagrid leek de zware dreuzel niet gehoord te hebben en antwoordde op Harry's vraag. "Daar ben je Harry. Ik heb je niet meer gezien voor tien jaar. Je was maar een baby, dus ik begrijp het als je me niet meer herinnerd. Mijn naam is Rubeus Hagrid, Sleutelbewaarder en Terreinknecht van Zweinstein."

"ERUIT!" brulde Herman Duffeling, nu zijn geweer op Hagrid richtend, die enkel uitreikte, het vastgreep, in een knoop legde het op de grond liet vallen met een gekletter. Harry's oom leek te krimpen bij deze wending en stapte achteruit.

De Jongen-Die-Bleef-Leven keek alsof hij zich iets aan het herinneren was. "Zweinstein? Is dat niet de plaats waar al die brieven vandaan komen die oom Herman van mij blijft afnemen en verbrandt?"

"Ze verbranden!" snauwde Hagrid en staarde naar de Duffelings. Herman zag eruit alsof hij ging flauwvallen van angst. Hij richtte zijn aandacht terug op Harry. "Ja. Ze zijn van Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus."

"Hij zal NIET gaan!" onderbrak Herman opnieuw, die blijkbaar nogmaals zijn moed heeft gevonden.

"En ik neem aan dat een grote dreuzel zoals jijzelf hem gaat tegenhouden? Vroeg Hagrid sarcastisch?

Harry stond dan Hagrid toe om alles weer uit te leggen over hij die een tovenaar is zoals voordien. Hagrid gaf hem zelfs de taart als verjaardagscadeau, dat Harry Dirk met opziet liet stelen zodat weer eens, zijn neef een varkensstaart zou aangroeien. Harry lachte zelfs harder deze keer. De volgende ochtend vertrokken ze samen naar de Wegisweg, waar Harry een paar plannen had op hoe het beginnen veranderen van de geschiedenis.

xoxox

Om Hagrid niet achterdochtig te krijgen, deed Harry zijn best precies te handelen zoals hij de eerste keer had gedaan toen ze de trein naar Londen namen en in de Lekke Ketel wandelden. Hij duldde zelfs vrolijk de ophef die rond hem werd gemaakt in de kroeg, met iedereen die zijn hand schudde. Het was moeilijk zichzelf te weerhouden van Krinkel naar de andere wereld te helpen op dat moment, maar hij had andere plannen voor hem. Harry vond het best wel gemakkelijk te doen alsof hij onder de indruk was van de Wegisweg, sinds hij het niet meer had gezien sinds bijna vijf jaar – toen hij een week daar had doorgebracht na tante Margot te hebben opgeblazen. Hij kon niet terugkeren tot nadat Voldemorts terugkeer publiek was gemaakt, en het was gewoon niet meer hetzelfde nadien.

Hij liep rustig in Goudgrijp en liet hem het woord doen terwijl hij zich afvroeg waarom Perkamentus Hagrid de Steen der Wijzen liet ophalen vlak voor de neus van een student. Wat de reden ook was, het maakte deze keer niet uit omdat Harry al wist hoe hij het ging aanpakken. Hij vroeg, echter, wel om een beetje van zijn goud om te laten zetten in dreuzel geld. "Zodat ik een beetje zakgeld heb." Hagrid had daar niets op tegen, aangezien het maar om een kleine hoeveelheid ging. Van zodra ze de bank verlieten, liet Hagrid Harry alleen bij Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden en Harry stond op het punt om Draco Malfidus te ontmoeten voor de eerste keer – opnieuw.

xoxox

Terwijl ze gemeten werden voor gewaden, liet Harry zijn eerste conversatie met Draco op dezelfde manier gaan zoals toen totdat hij over zijn ouders vroeg, waarop Harry antwoordde, "Ze zijn dood."

"Oh, sorry," zei Draco, helemaal niet sorry klinkend. "Maar ze waren _onze _soort, is het niet?"

"Ze waren Engels, als dat is wat je bedoelt," zei Harry, opzettelijk verkeerd begrijpend.

"Ik bedoel of ze een heks en tovenaar waren," zei Draco, geïrriteerd klinkend.

"Oh," zei Harry. "Nee, ze waren wat jullie dreuzels noemen. Heel onbeleefd woord, als je het mij vraagt."

Plotseling kwam een minachtende uitdrukking op Malfidus. "Oh, je bent een modderbloedje," zei hij giftig.

Een neutrale uitdrukking behoudend, vroeg Harry, "Wat betekent dat?"

Het betekent dat jij vies bent omdat jij geen enkel puur tovenaarsbloed in je aderen hebt en niet in _deze _wereld thuis hoort." De lucht opsnuivend, zette hij een zure uitdrukking op. "Ik dacht al dat ik iets smerig rook."

Harry barstte in lachen uit. "Je klinkt zoals die gekke dreuzel, Adolf Hitler, alleen waren het bij hem Joden. Dat is waarschijnlijk waar Voldemort zijn ideeën vandaan haalt. Ik heb over hem gelezen. Hij begon macht te krijgen juist nadat Hitler stierf."

"De Heer van het Duister kreeg zijn ideeën niet van een dreuzel!" riep Draco terwijl zijn gezicht roze werd. "En hoe DURF je zijn naam uit te spreken! Hij was machtig en …"

"… was verslagen door een baby," vulde Harry aan, nog steeds met Malfidus lachend, die wegstormde. Harry bleef lachen. Hij amuseerde zich nogal. Hoe vroeg zich af hoe Draco zou reageren wanneer hij uitvindt dat Harry had gelogen over zijn identiteit en afkomst.

Wanneer zijn gewaden klaar waren, verliet Harry de winkel om te ontdekken dat Hagrid hem een ijsje had gekocht, dat hij maar al te graag aanvaardde. Eindelijk bereikten ze Ollivanders, waar het hen net weer zoveel tijd kostte als voordien voor de broeder van Voldemorts toverstok om hem te kiezen. Nadat ze daar klaar waren, zette Hagrid Harry weer op de trein naar huis. Echter, dat was niet waar Harry naartoe ging.

xoxox

Bij de eerste stop die de trein maakte, stapte Harry af. Hij nam Hedwig uit haar kooi en zei, "Ik leef in Ligusterlaan nummer 4 in Klein Zanikem. Kan je naar daar vliegen en in een nabije boom wachten tot ik terugkeer?"

De uil keek hem beledigend aan, zo twijfelen in haar.

"Oké, ik weet dat je briljant bent en niet zo aan je moet twijfelen, meisje. Ik heb het gevoel dat we heel goede vrienden gaan worden, Hedwig." De uil leek verward. "Oh, ik zou je graag Hedwig noemen als dat oké is. Ik denk dat het een prachtige naam is voor een prachtige uil." Ze knikte in goedkeuring. "Ik zal waarschijnlijk niet terug zijn tot morgen vroeg," bemerkte hij, en de sneeuwuil vloog weg.

Hij slaagde erin de kooi in zijn koffer te krijgen en vond een tweedehandswinkel waar hij een kapmantel kocht die hem helemaal bedekte, gebruik makend van het geld dat hij uit Goudgrijp had genomen. Op die manier zou niemand in de magische gemeenschap erachter kunnen komen of hij een jongen, een elf of kobold was en zo hem met rust zouden laten. Na een verlaten steegje te vonden, trok hij de mantel aan en sommeerde de Collectebus. Na een hobbelige rit, vond hij zichzelf terug aan de Lekke Ketel.

Zijn mantel strak houdend, wandelde Harry naar de barman met zijn koffer. Zijn stem vermommend, zei hij, "Kan ik hier een kamer verkrijgen, voor vannacht?"

"Zeker," zei Tom. "Er zijn kamers verkrijgbaar. Dat zal dan negen Sikkels zijn."

Nadat Harry de man betaalde en zijn koffer en zijn kamer zette, haastte hij zich naar Goudgrijp, hopend dat hij niet te laat was. Hij vond de bank nog steeds open, maar zonder zoveel bezoeker. Hij wandelde naar de teller en trok zijn kap juist ver genoeg naar achter om zijn litteken te onthullen aan de kobold. Hij overhandigde dan een briefje dat hij had geschreven en vertelde hem dat een duistere tovenaar van plan was een poging te doen om Kluis 713 te beroven. Het zei dat hij wist dat de kluis eerder was leeggemaakt, maar dat ze de dwaas zouden moeten grijpen die wou proberen in te breken in Goudgrijp en hem Kobold rechtvaardigheid laten ondergaan. "Kan je ervoor zorgen dat een manager dit krijgt?" De kobold knikte, hem schattend bekijkend. "Ik zou ook graag meer geld uit mijn kluis willen nemen."

xoxox

Nadat Harry een grote hoeveelheid meer geld (beide magisch en dreuzel) had gehaald uit zijn kluis en het in een bodemloze zak had gestopt dat hij daar had aangekocht, zette hij koers recht naar de Verdonkeremaansteeg, met zijn toverstok in zijn mouw voor gemakkelijke toegang – voor het geval dat. Hij was niet van plan magie te gebruiken totdat hij een kans kreeg te oefenen omdat hij niet zeker was of hij spreukwerk zou moeten opnieuw leren of niet, maar hij wou wel in staat zijn zichzelf te verdedigen. In elk geval, zijn vermomming deed mensen die een kleine jongen niet zouden vrezen hem vermijden. De eerste plaats waar hij kwam was een vervallen houten gebouw dat eruitzag alsof het zou moeten worden veroordeeld. Het vrij vervaagde uithangbord zei _Wendelin's Toverstokken._ Hij opende de deur en ging binnen.

Een fluwelen, sinistere stem begroette hem onmiddellijk. "Ik ben Wendelin. Kan ik u helpen?"

Harry bekeek de vrouw achter de toonbank. Haar huidskleur was bijna helemaal bleek en haar ogen lichtgroen. Haar long haar zag eruit alsof het zwart was geverfd. Harry kon haar leeftijd niet raden. Ze droeg een zwarte, puntige hoed en een zwart gewaad. Op de toonbank zag hij twee dozen. De ene gevuld met kleine stokjes terwijl de ander magische kernen bleek te bevatten. Wat hij veronderstelde het hartenbloed van een draak te zijn lag bovenaan.

"Ja," zei hij met een vermomde stem, "Ik zou graag een toverstok en een onzichtbare polshouder ervoor."

"De toverstok zal je een honderd Galjoenen kosten en de polshouder twintig. Ben je zeker dat je genoeg hebt? Ik kan niet zo goed tegen mensen die me een staf laten maken en me er niet voor betalen." Ze was heel dreigend aan het kijken, alhoewel haar stem nog steeds akelig fluwelig was.

Harry antwoordde, "Geen zorgen. Ik heb het geld, maar dan moet het maar beter een top kwaliteit staf zijn."

"Absoluut het beste. Veel beter dan wat die oude namaker Ollivander kan maken, laat ik u dit zeggen." Ze gebaarde dan naar de doos stokken. "Nu, plaats je hand over die doos en zeg, _mei talea."_

Nerveus deed hij wat ze zei. Het was dan dat hij opmerkte dat beide dozen bodemloos leken en meer materialen in hun hadden dan hij kan tellen. Van zodra het woord '_talea'_ zijn lippen verliet, begon één van de stokken van diep vanbinnen zijn weg te banen naar boven totdat het uiteindelijk recht in zijn hand schoot. Zijn Zoekervaardigheden kwamen onmiddellijk naar boven en hij ving het.

"Taxus," zei ze, en ze nam de stok van hem. "Nu doe je hetzelfde met de kern substanties, behalve dat je zegt, '_mei ortus'._" Harry gehoorzaamde en al spoedig hield hij een 'Hoornstaart Drakenhartenbloed' in zijn handen. Maar dat was niet één van bovenaan. Deze specifieke had duidelijk een lange weg naar boven geklommen. Wendelin legde dan de stok in zijn linkerhand terwijl het hartenbloed nog in zijn rechter was. Hij voelde voor een ogenblik een vreemde golf van magie in zijn handen voordat ze beide stuks uit zijn handen graaide. "Ja. Deze zullen samen werken. Ik zal de staf klaar hebben in een uur. Daag."

Realiserend dat ze hem weg wou voor het moment, draaide hij zich om en wandelde naar zijn volgende bestemming, dat in de Wegisweg was. Hij merkte op dat het donker begon te worden toen hij Bernards Aangepaste Koffers naderde, nog steeds zijn vermomming dragende.

"Hallo," zei de man binnen. "Hoe kan ik u helpen?"

"Ik zou graag een aangepaste koffer willen. Het heeft meerdere compartimenten nodig, waarvan één een comfortabel appartement hoort te zijn. Het moet ook kunnen krimpen om gemakkelijk te kunnen dragen zonder een spreuk te gebruiken."

"Ik denk dat ik precies heb wat u nodig heeft, maar het zal heel duur zijn. Ongeveer vijfhonderd Galjoenen."

"Dat is prima,' zei Harry, een handvol munten uit zijn zak nemend om te bewijzen dat het had.

"Oké," zei hij, wijzend naar een zwarte koffer dat eruitzag alsof het juist nog maar opgepoetst was. "Dit is onze laatste topkwaliteit model. De koffer weegt altijd 4,5 kg in koffer vorm. Het heeft negen verschillende, magisch uitvergrootte compartimenten. Het heeft een bemeubeld appartement. Het kan altijd geopend worden van binnenuit zodat je er niet in opgesloten kunt komen zitten."

"Als veiligheid belangrijk voor u is, ik kan u zeggen dat het een heel veilig vergrendelingssysteem heeft dat kan bediend worden van binnenuit om zeker te maken dat geen onbevoegd persoon de koffer kan openen." Met een kwaadaardige glimlach voegde hij toe, "Ze worden geraakt met een sterke steekvloekals ze proberen." Harry grinnikte, desondanks dat de winkeleigenaar zijn gezicht niet kon zien. "De koffer kan ook worden gekameofleerd en vastgehouden aan zijn locatie. Het kan ook gekrompen worden tot een polshorloge dat de tijd toont en een alarm heeft dat enkel de drager kan horen. Het horloge, net zoals de koffer, is magisch ondoordringbaar voor water, fysische schade en meeste spreuken."

"Er is een klok binnenin het koffer appartement dat zich gedraagt en lijkt op een grotere versie van het horloge hoofd en een scherm van de buitenwereld in de gemeubelde woonkamer dat lijkt op een dreuzel tv met audio om het ook te horen. Eigenlijk heb ik het design van dreuzel televisies – maar je gebruikt een toverstok in plaats van een afstandsbediening om het aan te zetten en het volume aan te passen. Een grote boekenplank in het appartement geeft toegang tot één van de compartimenten in de koffer. De andere compartimenten zijn kasten in het appartement. Het heeft een keuken ingericht met dreuzel-achtige apparaten die op magie werken. De koelkast heeft een koelingsspreuk, maar de 'ijskast' is niet koud. In plaats daarvan heeft het eigenlijk bewaarspreuken die voedsel tot een jaar vers kunnen houden."

"Dat klinkt uitstekend!" riep Harry uit.

Met een knipoog, voegde de winkeleigenaar toe, "Magie binnenin is niet te traceren, dus welke illegale spreuken ook of minderjarige magie kan binnen gedaan worden zonder het Ministerie te alarmeren."

Harry betaalde voor zijn koffer en moest een druppel bloed doneren voor een veiligheidsspreuk die op de koffer werd geplaatst. Wanneer hij het rond zijn pols deed, zag hij dat hij nog twintig minuten had voordat zijn staf klaar was, dus hij maakte een klein wandelingetje naar Odius en Oorlof.

"Kan ik u helpen?" vroeg de eigenaar in zijn olieachtige stem.

"Ja," antwoordde Harry, nog steeds in zijn mantel, in zijn valse stem terwijl hij binnen stapte. "Ik zou graag die kast kopen," zei hij, gebarend naar de verdwijnkast dat later een groep Dooddoeners in Zweinstein had gebracht en zo bijdroeg aan het schoolhoofd zijn dood - NIET DEZE KEER!

Odius haalde zijn schouders onverschillig op. "Die staat hier al zeer lang. Het zal goed zijn er van af te raken. Ik laat het gaan voor slechts duizend Galjoenen."

"Ik durf te wedden dat je niet eens weet waar de bijhorende is – als het zelfs bestaat," antwoordde Harry. "Ik geef je vijfhonderd Galjoenen."

"Ik aanvaard geen Knoet minder dan negenhonderd," antwoordde hij ijzig.

"Ik neem aan dat je het hier voor nog eens twintig jaar wilt houden. Hoeveel aanbiedingen heb je er voor gehad in de laatste tien jaar?"

Odius' voeten schuifelden over de vloer terwijl hij zei "Veel mensen hebben er naar gekeken…"

"… en nooit aangeboden om het uit uw handen te nemen," antwoordde Harry zelfzeker.

Verstoord kijkend, zei de winkeleigenaar, "Goed. Vijfhonderd Galjoenen."

"Akkoord," zei Harry vrolijk.

Hij telde dan het geld uit zijn bodemloze zak en overhandigde het aan Odius, die het gretig nam alvorens te zeggen, "Het kan niet gekrompen worden en ik lever het niet."

"U hoeft niet," zei Harry terwijl hij zijn horloge afnam. Hij legde het op de vloer, raakte het aan en zei, "Koffer." De winkeleigenaar leek licht verbaasd te zijn, een horloge in een volwaardige koffer te zien veranderen. Harry opende dan één van de compartimenten. "Zou u het erg vinden mij een handje te helpen om deze kast in mijn koffer te krijgen?"

Zonder een woord te zeggen, zwaaide Odius met zijn toverstok en de kast zweefde in de koffer. Het paste er maar net in, maar het geraakte in het appartement onbeschadigd.

xoxox

Na zijn koffer weer in een polshorloge te hebben veranderd, keerde hij terug naar de toverstokkenwinkel, bedenkend dat zijn reserve toverstok inmiddels klaar was. Eenmaal hij de winkel binnenkwam zei Wendelin, met haar fluwelen stem, "Ik heb juist uw toverstok afgemaakt." Ze toonde hem het eindproduct. Het zag er gepolijst uit. "Heeft u het geld?"

"Hier zo," zei Harry, en hij telde de honderd Galjoenen voor de toverstok en nam de extra twintig die hij nodig had voor de houder, maar stak het in zijn broekzak.

Ze gaf hem de toverstok en het moment dat zijn vingers het vastgrepen, barstte er een lichtvoorstelling los meer spectaculair dan wat zijn vorige staf deed – meer iets in de trant van magische vuurwerken dat Fred en George zouden maken – uit de punt van zijn toverstok, de hele plaats oplichtend.

"Een uitstekende match, " becommentarieerde ze, zich gedragend alsof er niets vreemds aan die reactie was. Niettemin kon Harry verrassing en een zweem van angst in haar ogen zien. "Nu, u zei dat u ook geïnteresseerd in houders was?"

Een paar minuten later verliet Harry de winkel met zijn nieuwe toverstok in een onzichtbare houder bevestigd aan zijn linkerhand. Om zijn toverstok tevoorschijn te halen, moest hij simpelweg zeggen, "Geef staf vrij," en zijn staf zou recht in zijn hand schieten om opgevangen te worden. Berekenend dat het te laat was om nog meer boodschappen te doen, keerde hij terug naar de Lekke Ketel.

xoxox

Harry stond vroeg op de volgende morgen en, na zijn schoolkoffer in zijn appartement koffer te hebben gestopt, ging terug gaan shoppen. Hij haalde enkele extra boeken op bij Klieder en Vlek, inclusief die ene op vloeken die hij had opgemerkt met Hagrid, evenals een geavanceerd Gedaanteverwisselingboek dat uitlegde hoe Dirk's staart kan worden verwijderd. Hij vond dan een winkel dat het laatste dure artikel verkocht dat hij wou kopen – een Hersenpan. Hij bedacht dat hij er goed gebruik van zal maken. Hij haalde ook een exemplaar op van de Ochtendprofeet die een verhaal op de voorpagina had dat zei dat de kobolden Professor Krinkel gevangen en gedood hebben voor poging te doen tot inbraak in een kluis. Het had een vrij expliciete foto op de voorkant dat toonde hoe hij eruit zag nadat de kobolden met hem klaar waren. Harry nam aan dat niemand die deze krant zag ooit zou overwegen in te breken in Goudgrijp, en werd heel nerveus wanneer hij zich herinnerde dat een Gruzielement in Bellatrix' kluis was. Hij had geen idee hoe hij het zou weghalen.

Harry betrad dan dreuzel Londen waar hij eten kocht goed voor een maand, evenals enkele nuttige dreuzel artikelen inclusief nieuwe kleren die passen en borg het op in het koffer appartement. Vervolgens sommeerde hij de Collectebus en arriveerde aan Ligusterlaan om ongeveer 10:00, waar een sneeuwuil onmiddellijk naar zijn schouder vloog. Harry glimlachte vrolijk naar zijn huisdier terwijl hij haar aaide. "Goede morgen, Hedwig."

* * *

_Oeps! Dit is wel een heel late update. Maar mijn leven was nogal hectisch en ik moet er nog in komen, met dat vertalen en de lengte van de hoofdstukken helpen ook niet echt daarbij aangezien ik het beter vind de hoofdstukken zo te houden ^^_

_Maar hier is het dus! En alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft! Laat me weten wat je er van vond. Het mag zelfs maar enkele woorden zijn, als het maar iets van feedback is op wat ik hier nu allemaal aan het doen ben._

_xxx_

_LML_


End file.
